


Neo's Dream

by SassQueenNeo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassQueenNeo/pseuds/SassQueenNeo
Summary: Beacon is gone, and along with it is Roman. After hours of crying in bed, Neo finally retreats to the land of dreams.





	

Neo was standing in a white void, she looked around, confused, where was she? She pondered this when suddenly she heard an all too familiar voice behind her

“Hey there kiddo.”

She whipped around and smiled wide when she saw her partner, no, her family.

“R-roman!” She yelled before running up and hugging him tightly. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Roman returned the embrace, rubbing her back gently “I missed you too kiddo” He held her close for a while before pulling away “Here, have a seat” He motioned to a couple of chairs that were now there.

Neo was reluctant to let go but she did and sat down in a chair, Roman sitting down in front of her.

“…. Listen kid…. We had a good run…” Roman said softly

“W-what are you talking about?” Neo stuttered out, knowing what he meant but not wanting to believe him, the void seemed to grow darker as he talked.

Roman sighed “I’m dead Neo… Kaput, gone… I knew I should have gone with my gut when Cinder showed up with that crazy proposition…”

Neo could feel her eyes growing wet, a tear dripping down her cheek “Why… Why didn’t you? You always follow your gut, always!”

Roman looked at her with sorrow “… For you… If Cinder’s plan worked and she did what she said she would, we could have retired, no more schemes, no more danger, you’d be safe…”

Neo started sobbing, the void growing darker “I don’t want safety! I want you!”

“Hey, hey, you know I hate seeing you sad.” Roman stood up and opened his arms for a hug, which Neo quickly clung to him tightly, sobbing into his chest as Roman brushed her hair gently. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t have been a better role model for you kid. But I want you to promise me something.”

Neo looked up at him, make up running and face covered in tears “W-what is it?”

“If you’re ever given a chance to get away from the life I taught you, the life of crime. I want you to take it. Can you do that for me?”

Neo looked down and nodded slowly.

Roman smiled sadly and pulled away from the hug, Neo reluctantly letting go. “Neo… I want you to have this.” He held out his cane.

Neo looked up at Roman “But, it’s yours…”

“Well, you’ve inherited it. It’s yours now kiddo.”

Neo reached out, her hand shaking as she grabbed the cane, hugging it to her chest tightly.

“This too.” Roman took off his hat, she thought she saw a tear dripping down his cheek, she’d never seen him cry before, but before she could get a better look he put the hat on her head and pushed it down over her eyes. By the time she pushed it up he was facing away from her.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye Neo…” She could hear the emotion in his voice “Be good for me, okay?” He spoke his final words and started walking away, fading into the now pitch black void. Neo wanted to follow, she wanted more than anything to follow him and be with him. But why couldn’t she move, her body felt so heavy, all she could do was crumble to her knees as she sobbed “No, don’t leave me, please, what am I supposed to do without you? Roman please, take me with you. Roman!”

“Roman!” Neo shot up from the bed shouting, a hand desperately reaching forward for the person that wasn’t there anymore, instead there was just a wall. She panted heavily and shakily wiped the tears that dripped down her cheeks. It was a dream, it was all just a bad dream.


End file.
